Wasted
by SherriPoloTP
Summary: Lena has a little too much to drink. Just a quick little one- shot


**JUST A SHORT ONE- SHOT I NEED TO GET BACK INTO WRITING. BUT HERE YOU GO HOPE YOU LIKE IT! (:**

STEF

" _There was a farmer who had a dog and Bingo was his name-ooooooo_ ," Lean sung and screamed out loud.

"Lena shushh," you are going to wake up the kids.

"Ahhh kids smid," she said trying to take off her shoes but stumbling while doing so even though I was holding her arm.

"Ok you say that now, but I don't think you will want the kids to see you shit faced drunk," I said to my wife who just bursted out laughing.

"You said shit," she said while laughing like she hasn't laughed in years.

"Yea, you are mostly definitely drunk," I said to her chuckling at me for cursing.

Lena and I decided to go out tonight. Just to have some fun, we haven't been out in awhile and after my surgery with my breast removal and reconstruction I received, we decided to go out and celebrate that I was ok and survived both surgeries. We invited some of our friends to come with us but everyone was busy since it was a last minute kind of deal. So we just went by ourselves. We danced all night pelvis to pelvis, and close as we could get. But Lena had too many drinks, she met some other ladies as well and decided to take shots after shots and I just let Lena have all the fun and drink for both of us since I had to drive home. And I realized she hasn't had this much fun in years. But I now realize I let Lena drink far too much. She was so drunk and was going to experience hell tomorrow morning.

"I am not drunk, stop being a party pooper," she said to me letting go of my arm and walking towards the stairs well trying to walk towards the stairs and ended up stumbling and falling down to the floor still laughing about only God knows what.

"Ok sweetheart, let's get you to bed."

"Nooo, I don't want to go bed." She said sitting there pouting.

"Well, what do you want to do sweetheart," I said to her.

"Hmmmmm... I wanna eat your pussy," she said to me crawling over to me leaning up against my pants, her trying to unbutton my jeans.

"Ok, Lena that's not happening tonight, you are far to drunk."

" _I wanna sex youu up_ ," Lena started singing the song by the Band Color me bad laughing at the same time.

"Lena, hush come on let's go upstairs please."

" _You make me feel so good, I wanna rub you down,"_ Lena continued to sing _._

I had to put my hand over her mouth and she licked it and started laughing some more. But she managed to crawl some more and head for the stairs which she was crawling up but making entirely too much noise coming upstairs, and I knew I was going to have to carry her, it was 3 o'clock in the morning and I didn't want to wake up the kids. But it was too late for that.

"Moms, is that you," I heard Callie say.

"Shit," I muttered to myself.

"Yes sweetie it's us go back to bed I said to Callie," I didn't want her to see Lena this drunk.

"Why are yall making so much noise, is mama ok," she said looking to me because I was carrying Lena bridal style.

"Yes we are ok, your mother just had too much to drink so I am going to lay her down. Go back to bed.

"Umm okay, looks like y'all had fun," Callie said smirking.

"Yes we did, but please don't tell your siblings you saw your mother like this she will be too embarrassed in the morning.

"Ok," she said looking at Lena who was humming B-I-N-G-O and moving her head from side to side.

"She started laughing quietly to herself and going back in her room.

I managed to make it upstairs and to our room, I laid Lena down on the bed and went to close the door.

"Come on Stef, let's get naked," she said starting to take off her clothes which was just a short red dress.

"Love, we can not have sex right now, you are so drunk."

"I am not, come on Stef," she said taking off her bra which she struggled to do but managed to do so. She was just left in her thong. I felt my insides start to tingle by the sight of my naked wife, and I just decided to go ahead and have sex with my wife, since it has been awhile since we had drunk sex.

I took off my shirt and jeans. And was just left in my bra and panties.

"You look so yummy babe," Lena said pouncing on me and laying a long, hard and very sloppy kiss on my lips. I felt more of her saliva then her her breath smelt of pure alcohol but I just let her be. She started to kiss my jaw and cheek and lick my face and just couldn't help but laugh. She straddled me and lifted up my bra. My breast were done heeling but the scars were still there from my new boobs. Even though I had no nipples they looked good to me and Lena even told me so when she saw them for the first time.

Lena started rubbing my boobs and I just had a look of shock on my face, she must of forgot that I had no feeling there. But when she took my hands and pinned them up against my head and one hand reaching down in my panties. But when she did this I saw a look on her face and her chest started to heave.

"Ohh noo, Lena..." but it was too late and she threw up all over me and the bed.

"Stef my stomach hurts," she said.

"I know sweetheart come on let's go in the shower," I tried to lift her but she wasn't easing up so I could help her off the bed and there was just too much puke everywhere.

"Ohh sweetheart you are so lucky I love you," I said walking Lena to the bathroom and turning on the shower. I took off the rest of our clothes and threw them in the washing machine, I was going to throw the sheets in the washing machine too.

"Come on sweetie lets get in the shower, she looked like she had to throw up again so I made sure she was over the toilet. She threw up a lot again and she looked like she was so out of it. I held her hair as she dry heaved up what was left. I just rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"Alright sweetie, are you okay," I said to her.

She just laid there with her head laying in on the toilet seat. Groaning because I knew her stomach must of been hurting real bad.

"Ok sweetie here is what we are going to do, we are going to take a shower and get us cleaned up and Ima strip the bed and find us some new sheets and you are going to lay down."

And we did just that. I cleaned us both up in the shower and I sat her down in the chair with her PJs on and I changed the bed sheets sort of just enough for us to sleep on until tomorrow when I could wash the ones she soiled.

Once I laid Lena down she went out like a kite snoring and all. I just kissed her cheek and laid down and went to sleep myself.

When I woke up the next day the clock read 12:36. Lena was still sleep next to me in almost the same position she fell asleep in. I sat up and just blew my breath, Lena and I never slept in this late before. I got up out of the bed and went to see if the kids were home and what they were up too. I walked into all of there rooms and nobody was in their rooms.

So I went into the kitchen and it was also empty but there was still bowls left on the counter which must have been from breakfast, but I heard laughing coming from the living room. So I went to see who was still here.

'Hey guys," I said to them and all 5 of my children were sitting around the tv.

"Hey mom, Brandon said.

"Did you have fun last night," Jesus said and him and Mariana started laughing.

I immediately glared at Callie. And she looked very apologetic

"I'm sorry, but they got it out of me."

"Ok guys I'm serious you are not to laugh at your mother, yes she got a little drunk last night...

"A little drunk, Callie said you had to carry up the stairs," Jesus said interrupting me and laughing some more.

"Jesus," I said to him giving him the death glare. "Ok your mother had a lot to drink but I mean it there will be no laughing at your mother I mean it," I said to them and they just nodded to me.

"Is mama still sleep," Jude asked me.

"Yes she is, I am about to go wake her up. Do you guys have plans today."

"Yes later on we was all going to go to the boardwalk later on," Brandon informed me.

"Ok, well don't forget your chores please, the kitchen needs to be done," I said to them and I walked up the stairs to go wake up my wife.

I went into the kitchen first to get her a glass of water, then I went up upstairs into our room and bathroom and got her Tylenol for the headache she was going to have when I woke her up.

I went to her side of the bed and moved her hair out the way and I kissed her cheek. And started to shake her up. I had to shake her harder because she wasn't budging.

"Lena sweetheart it is time to wake up my love," I said to Lena and I had to shake her harder then I felt her start to move.

"Mmmm," she just said.

"Come on love wake up please," I said to Lena.

She started to move and she opened her eyes and looked at me and when she did she buried her head back in the pillows. My guess was that the sunlight hurt her head even more.

"Come on sweetheart, take this tylenol and drink this water so your head won't be pounding.

She sat up squinting her eyes and taking the tylenol from me and drinking her water.

"How are you feeling baby," I said to her smiling at her.

"Like I been hit by a truck, what happened last night, and where are our bed sheets."

"Well,"I said to her moving to my side of the bed and grabbing her in my arms. "You got wasted last night. You meet some females at the club and started drinking with them, but when we got home last night. You couldn't even walk up the stairs so I had to carry you up the stairs and as always when you get drunk you get incredibly horny and wanted to have sex so we made it as far as foreplay until you threw up all over the me and the bed and a few more times in the toilet.

"Ohh no, was I that bad." she said obviously embarrassed at herself.

"Yes, you was pretty drunk love, but I let you have some fun, you needed it well we both needed it but I had to drive home, so I stopped drinking and I let you drink for the both of us.

"I'm so sorry babe," she said kissing me on my cheek.

"It's ok, just be aware of the kids, Callie saw me carrying you up the steps and she told her siblings and they know."

"Ohhh no, I am never going to hear the ending of it am I?"

"Afraid not, I told them not to laugh at you but you know that is not going to happen," I said to my wife.

"Well let me go make myself look presentable then," Lena said looking at me and kissing my cheek and heading to the bathroom.

"I love you Lena," I said to my wife.

"I love you too sweetheart."

 **THANKS FOR READING, REVIEW AND COMMENT AND IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS FOR ONE SHOTS JUST LET ME KNOW AND YOU CAN PM ME. (:**


End file.
